Timeless spell
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [AU, Death][Dark fic] Kouichi y Kouji llevan vidas relativamente distintas. La emancipación conduce a uno mientras que el odio corrompe al otro. Sólo que un perturbador suceso unirá sus espíritus, en la muerte. [One Shot]


**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_ AU _**_(Universo alterno)** Dark fic, Drama, Angts, Ooc **(Our of character) **Death. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Digimon Frontier **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Traducción—**_Hechizo atemporal. _

**Letra** **del fic**—_ "Purity"—Pureza— (Slipknot) _

**Dedicatoria—** _Laury Mikkely ó Zeth Rabdos (Feliz cumpleaños número 17)_

**Nota—** _!Gia'Sou a todos los que leen esto! Soy nuevo en esta sección. Éste es obviamente mi primer Fic de Digimon, es un fic que me dejo satisfecho, no es un Yaoi ni un Shounen Ai, —A decir verdad el KouKou me gusta mucho— Más adelante si me lo permiten podré subir más —Aunque no les debo de pedir permiso para ello— bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo lo que hago cada vez que entro en una sección ajena a la mía. No les pido que sean buenos, ni malos simplemente dejen su opinión—Review—. ¡Por cierto! Una parte del fic, que les diré al final cual era fue escrita por una muy querida compañera mía. Kara Salgiel. _

_Todo es relativo, quizá nos veamos en un próximo fic. _

* * *

**_Timeless spell_**

By: **Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**)†(ACTO I)†(**

**MADNESS **— LOCURA  
**"I am in a buried kennel, I have never felt so final"**  
(Estoy en una perrera enterrada, nunca me sentí tan en estado terminal)

Cada noche del respectivo mes, como una maldición predicha; el cielo se nublaba cubriendo todo con una sombra grisácea, la lluvia se avecinaba en torrentes, en ocasiones delicadamente.

Sentía las fuertes punzadas de sus agresores, las patadas dadas a su delicado abdomen. Resistía ahí tirado sin poder hacer nada, sin defenderse inclusive evitaba gritar por auxilio. Supo que ya no podría más cuando la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cavidad, su mano derecha abandonó su estomago para cubrir la hemorragia. La sangre manchó el suelo, su ropa y todo su rostro, pero por momentos fue encubierta por el fango en el que se encontraba tirado. Todo cesó de un momento a otro. Aquellos chicos se fueron y dejaron al chico tumbado. El peliazul permaneció algunos minutos más en el lodazal, necesitaba recuperarse, su cuerpo lo requería.

Así pues se armó de valor incorporándose con cierta dificultad. Caminó a paso lento hasta su casa. No muy lejos de ahí, un lugar viejo y casi por caerse. Subió las escaleras del pórtico, casi resbalando por la lluvia. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y simplemente empujó, no servia, la puerta no funcionaba. Entró cerrándola tras de sí y empujando con el pie derecho una caja de cartón con algunas cosas en su interior. Para así asegurarla.

Por un momento quiso imaginar que su madre estaba en la casa pero sabía que sólo sería una treta de su mente. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y observó los charcos en el suelo producidos por la lluvia y las goteras. Sonrió para sí afectadamente y simplemente se dirigió al baño. Donde lo esperaba un espejo cuarteado. Se miró en uno de sus tantos reflejos y contemplo la sangre que manchaba su precioso rostro. Se inclinó lentamente debido al dolor, abrió la llave del agua y esta emergió débilmente, tomó un poco entre sus manos y la echo a su cara para limpiar la evidencia.

Terminó el ritual, saliendo del sanitario a su mismo paso lento y torpe yendo rumbo a la habitación de su madre. Antes de entrar observó embelesado la figura de su progenitora allí recostada, tan tranquila y pacifica tal cadáver petrificado. El chico sonrió de una manera dulce y se encaminó al lado de su madre, recostándose a la par de ella. Se aferró a su cuerpo.

—Ya llegue mamá— le dijo al cuerpo frío y pálido.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Pero un pensamiento lo perturbo de un instante a otro: Su hermano; su gemelo, aquel ser que despreciaba tanto, quien gozaba de una vida llena de lujos. Antes de perder su cordura lo pudo ver, pudo ver la clase de vida que se daba, pudo ver la clase de parásito que era, pudo ver, lo feliz que era.

Kouichi estaba corrompido de envidia. Hacia un ser de su carne y sangre de una persona que nunca conoció pero que juzgó de primera instancia. Creyéndose el único ser con juicio para encasillarlo.

**)†(ACTO II)†(**

**BLEAK**—DESOLADO  
**"Bleak...all around me… weak...listening, incomplete"**  
(Desolado… todo a mi alrededor… débil… escuchando… incompleto)

Definitivamente se había cansado de sus padres. Es decir de su padre y de su madrastra. No era del todo su culpa, es decir de _ella_ pero le era imposible llamarla "madre".

—"Nada personal" — le llego a decir varias veces sin remordimientos de conciencia, sin tomar en cuenta que ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo, realmente lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Pero él era un chico difícil de tratar de facetas misteriosas y de revoluciones introspectivas. No le gustaba sentirse atado a nada, ni siquiera a sus padres, a un hogar y a la escuela. Era una batalla constante contra sí mismo, ni todo el dinero del mundo lo podía comprar. Sí; Le gustaba el dinero era algo que siempre había disfrutado, cada centavo ganado, cada centavo gastado. Creía que esas monedas doradas y esos billetes verdes eran un mal necesario. Se contradecía a sí mismo. Todo un caso.

Tomó una decisión, de esas que te puede cambiar la vida pero de esas que tomas a la ligera sin pensar en las consecuencias. Recordó el día que tomó sus cosas, todo lo que le entrará en esa mochila negra que tenía pintados tribales plateados. Algo de ropa, dinero, unos Cd's, sus dicksman y su computadora portátil.

No dijo ni media palabra y abandonó así como así su casa.

Sus padres no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados y dieron con él en menos de dos días. Le habían propuesto llegar a un acuerdo. Que ambas partes se tomarían un descanso. Kouji podía irse de la casa, sus padres le pagarían el lugar donde deseara quedarse y sus gastos con la condición de que lo pensará. El pelilargo no era tan fácil de influenciar. No quería su dinero, pagaría todo él mismo, ya tenía diecisiete años, era tan grandecito como para cuidarse por su cuenta y trabajar por él mismo.

Encontró un trabajo cerca del pequeño departamento que había rentado. No era la gran cosa pero podía matar el tiempo ya que había dejado sus estudios por un simple capricho. Un niño _bien_ después de todo.

Ese tan extraño lugar era una carnicería. Al menos no fue un _rastro_ (**Na: **En dónde matan a los animales y dejan sus viseras a la venta del publico como cabezas de cerco, res, cabra, vaca o incluso toros. Riñones, ojos o estómagos etc.) así que no tenía por que quejarse. A veces aplanaba la carne con un instrumente parecido a una pala pero de metal, muy dura y pesada. A veces atendía mostrador y en algunas otras ayudaba con los pedidos. Entregándolos o cargando cajas. Y algo que le desagradaba: El congelador. Era ahí donde mantenían las reses y las partes de todos los animales. Le causaba cierta repulsión entra al lugar y en ocasiones mancharse de la sangre coagulada de los animales.

Todo era por no ser mantenido por sus padres. Todo era por su independencia.

**)†(ACTO III)†(**

**PRAY**—PLEGARIA  
**"Hands on my face over bearingi can't get out"**  
(Manos en mi cara sobrellevando que no consigo escapar)

Cuando Kouichi perdió a su madre hace no más de dos semanas también perdió la razón y juicio alguno. Todos los días se la pasaba vagando por el bosque cerca de su casa o por los parques en busca de algo que comer, incluso si la ocasión lo ameritaba; robaba, todo era por sobrevivir. Llegando a su casa veía su programa preferido en su televisión de pantalla rota y sin electricidad en la casa se limitaba a verla sólo una hora. Cuando esos pequeños delirios le daban golpeaba todo lo que a su vista se topase como la bajilla o los muebles.

No se quejaba, nunca lo hacía. ¿Para qué? Sabía que estaba completamente solo y lejos de cualquier cordura. Elogiaba a su propia locura.

El ciclo menstrual se repitió y esos chicos regresaron para golpearlo. Ya debería estar a acostumbrado. Quiso resguardarse en el baño, entró rápidamente, cerró la puerta y se concentro en la regadera. Su cuerpo temblaba, sólo pudo auto abrazarse y rezar para que todo terminara pronto.

—_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo… santificado sea tu nombre… _

Aquellos chicos comenzaron a arrojar piedras a las ventanas con tal de llamar su atención pero como no había tal respuesta decidieron entrar. Habían descubierto el pequeño truco de su puerta así que se introdujeron a la casa.

Lo buscaron por todo el lugar hasta dar que una puerta estaba truncada, dedujeron que ahí estaba.

—¡Sal de ahí!— golearon la puerta.

—_perdona nuestras ofensas… como nosotros también perdonamos a… a los que nos ofenden…— _decía en leves susurros.

—¡Sé que estás ahí así que no tiene caso que te escondas!—

—_No nos dejes… caer en… en la tentación y… y… y… líbranos de todo mal… amén… — _

—¡Miren esto! — exclamó el mayor de los agresores. Su llamado venía de la habitación de su madre. —¡Está muerta!

—¿Qué?— todos se acercaron de curiosos y vieron sobre la cama el cuerpo en descomposición. Un gesto de repulsión se formó en sus rostros.

—¿Creen que la haya matado? —preguntó uno de los chicos acercándose al cuerpo inerte.

—No lo creo. —afirmó el chico que la encontró, estaba junto a la puerta esperando a los otros curiosos para ir en busca de su 'juguete'.

Estaba por darles la orden de irse a buscarlo en el resto de la casa, pero escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta que momentos antes trataron de abrir. Los otros se acercaron a él, pero con un gesto les indicó que se escondieran, ya que el joven estaba saliendo de su escondite.

Kouichi, al no escuchar más a esos chicos, pensó que se habían ido ya, decidiendo dejarlo en paz al fin, pero estaba muy equivocado. Caminó torpemente hasta la puerta de la habitación de su madre y abrió la destrozada puerta, y ahí estaba, como siempre, recostada y pálida desde semanas. Sonrió al verla, acercándose lentamente para recostarse y abrazarla como antes, como lo seguía haciendo sin razón. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose de golpe lo sorprendió, miró a un lado y se encontró con que iba a ser golpeado con una vieja tabla en al cabeza por uno de los chicos.

—¡Atrápenlo!— gritó el mayor, saliendo de otra puerta.

Bajó las escaleras como pudo, resbalando y casi cayendo por lo mojadas que estaban, pero logró salir, al igual que sus atacantes. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hasta llegar al bosque por el que vagaba siempre, no le importaba que la lluvia arreciara cada vez más mojando su cuerpo, o el dolor de las ramas que rasgaban y hacían sangrar su rostro y brazos, él continuaba corriendo sin saber a dónde, sólo tratando de escapar.

Nunca miró atrás, pero sabía que lo perseguían de cerca, que si volteaba y caía, lo atraparía y repetirían la misma golpiza e incluso lo dejarían peor que antes. La lluvia en su rostro y las lágrimas que de sus ojos emanaban no le permitían ver con claridad, y la oscuridad de aquel bosque parecía tragárselo cual animal a su presa. La ilusión por escapar junto con el miedo de ser atrapado cubrían por completo su razón, haciéndolo creer que esos chicos lo seguían aún, siendo otra la verdad.

No sabía cuánto más tendría que correr, o en qué lugar terminaría, pero no le hizo falta averiguarlo. En aquel bosque había una pendiente peligrosa por las rocas escarpadas que tenía, y con las constantes lluvias la tierra se reblandecía peligrosamente, haciendo ese de ese lugar una trampa mortal para el que cayera en ella. Sintió como sus pies se resbalaban por el barro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer por esa pendiente, golpeándose numerosas veces en los brazos y piernas, rompiéndose huesos y dejando brotar su sangre de las heridas que se abría con cada piedra. Cuantas veces se habría golpeado, era difícil de deducir, pero sólo un golpe, certero y mortal, fue el que le quitó la vida; su cabeza golpeó con tremenda fuerza una roca, golpeándole en la nuca y morir casi instantáneamente, sólo pudo ver por última vez el cielo negro sobre su cuerpo, sentir la lluvia caer en su maltrecho cuerpo y el frío de la muerte envolverlo, después la tranquilidad y silencio que nunca pudo experimentar antes.

**)†(ACTO IV)†(**

**MISTAKE**— EQUIVOCACIÓN.  
**"I am not a dog, but I'm the one your dogging"**  
(No soy un perro pero soy aquel al que andas cazando)

Una semana a partir de aquel suceso y jamás se le volvió a ver a Kouichi por las calles de la ciudad, los que atendían las tiendas estaban un poco extrañados de que aquel ojiazul ya no viniera a robar o al menos a merodear.

Por otra parte. Kouji parecía ir bien y progresando en todo lo que hacía. No vivía en un lecho de rosas pero tampoco se quejaba. Uno de esos días en que el jefe tuvo que salir por un cargamento de carne y su compañero de trabajo no había ido. El peliazul se quedo solo al cuidado de la tienda. No era difícil ya tenía un buen rato trabajando así que no se consterno.

Comenzó a oír pequeños y leves aullidos y supo que sus nuevos amigos había llegado. Se aseguro de que nadie venía y se dirigió a la puerta trasera no sin antes pasar al congelador por una cubeta de carne que ya no sería puesta a la venta por distintos motivos. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban alrededor de cinco perros callejeros ladrando y moviendo la cola sin mencionar hambrientos.

—Hola, amigos— los saludo animado — Qué bueno que han venido hoy. Está vez hay mucha comida. — terminó de decir al momento en que volteaba el envase y el contenido caía al suelo cerca de sus pies. Los caninos se acercaron y devoraron todo. Kouji sonrió y espero a que terminaran para poder acariciarlos un poco.

Cerca de ahí varias personas lo observaban. Ellos lo daban por desaparecido y fue impresionante volver a verlo ahí como si hubiese tomado una especie de terapia de rehabilitación y ahora estaba cuerdo. Hubieran sabido que no era él si al Peliazul no le exigieran atarse el cabello y esconderlo debajo del paliacate. Siguieron de cerca sus movimientos y entraron a la tienda por la puerta delantera y esperaron a que _Kouichi_ entrará.

Tenía los ánimos muy arriba, los perros siempre le había gustado, desde que tenía uso de razón.

Su gesto cambio cuando vio a sus nuevos clientes.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?— dijo en un tono amable, tanto que hasta a él mismo se le revolvía el estomago.

—No seas tonto… — le respondió el líder — sabes lo que queremos, Kouichi.

—Lo siento pero me están confundiendo con alguien más.

—No, no lo creo.— rió entre dientes —¡Vamos a acabar contigo!—

Como si eso fuese una orden todos se le abalanzaron tirando algunas cosas del mostrador. Dos lo tomaron por los brazos y el líder le comenzó a asistir una serie de golpes en el estomago y en el rostro. Kouji gritaba, no sólo de dolor sino que también por ayuda. Fueron varios minutos en los que se turnaban para golpearlo, luego les aburrió y se les ocurrió una gran idea para acabar con él y para no dejar nada de evidencia.

Arrastraron su cuerpo hasta el congelador como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Ya no podía percibir bien la realidad.

Abrieron con facilidad el gran congelador, ese que estaba detrás de todo y lo arrojaron al interior sin ningún remordimiento. Todos rieron, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole el seguro, más bien trabándola con lo primero que vieron. Uno de ellos pudo observar el termostato pegado junto a la entrada de la nevera. Rió entre dientes y bajó la temperatura. Así moriría más rápido. Sintiéndose satisfechos de su acto. Salieron de la tienda por la parte de atrás topándose con los perros quienes esperaban a Kouji. Sintiendo el peligro; Ladraban a todo pulmón. Ellos corrieron asustados.

**)†(ACTO V)†(**

**PURITY**— PUREZA.  
**"I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying"**  
(Estoy yéndome, pienso que estoy agonizando)

Al momento en que Kouji logró reaccionar no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el frío del lugar. Lo miro de un lado a otro, el ambiente era obviamente frío y siniestro, lo único que se escuchaba era el trabajar constante de los ventiladores y el tintineo de los dientes del chico. Todo era azul matizado con blanco; la escarcha en todo. Y el contraste de los cuerpos colgados de color rojo y café.

Se puso de pie torpemente y no se fijo en la caja enfrente suyo. Cayendo hacia adelante y a los pies de una cabeza de cerdo, quien lo miraba fijamente, casi juzgándolo a través de esos ojos muertos. Se aterrorizo por completo. Hubiera exclamado de no ser porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, lo único que se vio fue su débil aliento. Se alejo lo más rápido sintiendo las agujas del frío en todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta y la trató de abrir. Inútil todo lo que intentaba era completamente inútil

—…Hola…— dijo levemente recargándose sobre la puerta.—¿Hay… alguien allá… afuera?…

Permaneció así por un par de minutos, pero perdió toda esperanza cuando comenzó a sentir un perturbador sueño, un cansancio y un vacío.

Le comenzaba a parecer algo paradójico que en esos instantes comenzara a recordar cada una de sus acciones. Comprendió que no era más que un inmaduro, comprendió que cometía errores, era humano, pero en su caso, no fueron perdonados, porque pudo distinguir el frío del congelador al frío de la muerte. Así supo que su fin había llegado.

Se arrepintió de todas sus acciones, incluso del mismo acto de vivir.

**)†(FIN DE LA OBRA)†(**

* * *

**Nota final: **La parte en donde persiguen y muere Kouichi fue la parte que fue escrita por mi compañera. Mis respetos a ella y muchos thanks por la ayuda. Y thanks a todos los que lograron leer esta aquí. 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"_**Ojalá y se mueran los pecadores, para que sólo quedemos tú y yo" **_


End file.
